fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Celeste Cordelia Midford
Celeste Cordelia Midford '(セレステ・コーデリア・ミッドフォード, ''Seresute Kōderia Middofōdo) is a Knight of the Roman Empire, wherein she is a member of Team Artemis. Appearance Celeste has bright-blue eyes and long, flowing and curly blonde hair that usually flows free down her back. Later her hair becomes straight and turns a purple color, with her bright-blue retaining their color. She is often seen wearing a beautiful white-colored dress that exposes part of her chest area with a golden corset attached at the waist of her white-colored dress. Personality Celeste takes pride in her morals as a Knight of the Roman Empire, referring to Dark Mages as "trash" and a "waste of space and time", seeing them as less than human. These morals, along with her personal moral code just serves to separate Celeste from her fellow Roman Knights. Despite her view on Dark Mages, Celeste is a very kind-hearted individual often coming across as a bad role model as a result of her behaviors. In battle, she assumes a commanding role and takes an active role in the battles. She is passionate about her job as a Knight of the Roman Empire, calling it a wonderful experience. Among the Knights of the Roman Empire, she is the one Knight that enjoys her job the best. Celeste is very loyal to the point, of being considered suicidal due to her refusal to betray the Crown and the person who sits on the Roman Throne, despite their lineage and status in the Roman Empire. This view served to distance her from other Knights of the Roman Empire, who disagreed with such views. Thinking of herself as less than human, she disregards her feelings for the protection of the Roman Empress or Roman Emperor, seeing herself as only a tool. Most Roman Knights see her as a beacon of hope and resent the fact that she sees herself as less than human despite being a Knight. As a Knight, she follows the code of honor for Knights, acts honorably, and never acts in self-interest unless it is to save somebody she cares deeply about. Many Knights admire her courageous take on life but are disgusted with the way she views herself. Unlike most of her fellow Knights, Celeste is not loud, battle-hungry, or even hot-tempered. In most situations, she is a pacifist at her core and does not resort to violence unless absolutely necessary. However, if and when her almost-endless patience runs out; she becomes a vicious fighter and will attack until her enemy is dead or worst is absolutely traumatized. As a Knight, Celeste keeps her promises and despairs if she forgets about even the smallest details of a promise. Magic and Abilities 'Rune Magic '(経典魔法, Kyōten Mahō): Celeste practices Rune Magic, a type of Holder-Magic and Letter-Magic, which allows her to draw and use runes for various effects from lighting a fire, conjuring water, shooting an arrow and even exploding objects. When using rune magic, Celeste glows an arctic-blue and her runes that she draws are arctic-blue as well. * 'Explode - '''This rune which resembles the symbol for Aquarius the Water-Bearer, drawn in mid-air is used to explode an object with an astronomical force usually by the rising of their user`s magic levels or by intense meditation. '''Songs of Power '(力の歌, Chikara no uta): Celeste practices a type of magic which allows for the user to sing songs that can do various things like make skeletons become undead, change the landscape, bring an entire metroid crashing down on earth. * '''Song of Wind: With this song, the user can summon the wind to do their bidding. * Song of Poison: This song calls down the Goddess of Poison, Peony. * Song of the Underworld: This song summons skeletons and the undead to do the bidding of the user, usually unwilling. Immortality: A trait of a immensely-powerful Valkyrie or Goddess is their life, Celeste despite being a minor Goddess and Valkyrie has virteral immortality due to Niore Withers being the one who sired her, leading to her immense life. Poison Resistance: Another trait of the Valkyries is their poison resistance, enabling them to survive deadly poisons no matter the type. This ability is shown, when she nonchanlantly drinks a poisoned drink despite protests from her fellow Roman Knights. After drinking the entire poisoned drink, she is still fine and asks her fellow Roman Knights if they are okay much to the amusement of her wife. Immense Durablity: Despite her frail appearance, Celeste is quite strong ranking in the Valkyrie race as being even stronger than Niore Withers. During the Seven Pirates Arc, she survived being kicked several hundreds yards by a blood-thirsty man and came out standing, survived being blasted by a sadisitc and blood--thirsty Kagura Yogamua, and also endured a crushed ribcage while fighting against an entire army of Dark Mages on her own with no assistance from her fellow Guild Mates. Immense Endurance: Out of all of the minor Goddesses, Celeste has the best endurance out of all of them surpassing even Elaine in that respect. Throughout the various arcs of the Valkyrie and Ashes fan-fiction, she has shown no signs of even getting tired, suggesting that she may never get tired. She is capable of never sleeping, as sleep is not a required thing for Valkyries or minor Goddesses. Immense Speed: Celeste has shown her remarkable speed, being capable of dodging even the most unseeable attacks with ease. Weapon Mastery: Celeste has a inherit skill to know how to use a weapon, despite having never wielded said weapon. Keen Intellect: Celeste is a very smart warrior, and is able to figure out what techniques and magic her enemies are using. She has a whole library crowded full of all of her past enemies`s magic, with ways to counter said magic and magic types that can overpower that certain type of magic. She is capable of thinking of her feet, leading to several situations where she emerged trimphaunt over her enemies. Magic Sensor: Celeste is able to sense the life forces of her fellow Knights, and sense their souls to some extent. Unlike Lucy Heartflia, she is more capable and is able to tell instanally when somebody is a foe or a friend despite never opening her eyes to look. Expert Bow Specialist: Despite Knights in mythology and legends being known to wield swords, Celeste like the rest of the Midford Family (also bow-wielding Knights) is an expert at the bow being able to shoot at any distance and has no restraint on how far she can shoot an arrow. Combined with her immense speed, she can shoot an arrow and then move a second later so that she can never be caught. Capable of unleashing a destructive arrow of immense destructive properties, she is capable of destroying even a country. Flames of Honor: A gift from her unnamed Goddess mother, Celeste is capable of utilizing pale-blue flames that when not used for battle, are curling around her bow in a protective gesture. Category:Female Characters Category:Princess Category:Royalty Category:Requip User Category:Archer Category:Original Characters Category:Goddess Category:Lesser Goddess Category:Minor Characters Category:Knight Category:Former Rune Knight Category:Lost Magic User Category:Penn Family Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Main Character Category:Main Antagonists Category:Rune Magic User Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Under Construction Category:Valkyrie and Ashes Character Category:Valkyrie Category:Hybrids Category:Bow User Category:Goddess Race Category:Goddess Realm Category:Immortal Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Military Generals Category:Military Personell Category:Magic Council Category:Former Independent Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Legal Wizard Category:Deceased